Café y galletas
by Norma Black
Summary: Conjunto de siete viñetas de los desayunos familiares más mágicos. Disclaimer: Todo lo que conozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
1. Familia Weasley

_**Familia Weasley.**_

El olor a café y la calidez -pese a estar en plena época navideña- invadió la enorme casa familiar. Y como no, el estómago de Ronald Weasley despertó de su sueño profundo. Éste salió de su cuarto, estirándose y bostezando. Allí, en el pasillo, tropezó con Ginny.

-Cuidado, Ron... -le dijo dulcemente Ginny. Él le forzó una sonrisa y los dos caminaron juntos hacia la cocina. Allí ya estaba Molly Weasley, con sus ollas, planchas y cucharones. Pero la mesa ya estaba puesta, con ocho tazas y ocho platos. Una bandeja con fruta, pan, mermelada, jarras de zumo, galletas y olor a café.

-Buenos días. -les dijo sonriente Molly. Los dos dejaron un sonoro beso en su mejilla.- ¿Y Harry, hijo?

Ron miró de reojo a Ginny y sonrió de lado. Ginevra casi enterró la cara en su taza y Ron miró a su madre de nuevo.

-Sigue durmiendo, mamá. Ayer tuvimos un día duro en la Academia de Aurores. -dijo Ron. Molly asintió sonriente.- ¿Por qué tantas tazas?

-Porque vienen a desayunar tus hermanos. -le dijo Molly, fijando su atención en la comida que esa noche toda su familia e invitados, como los Granger, engullirían.

-¿Mis hermanos? -preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-Sí, tus hermanos. Bill, Charlie, Percy y George... ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, Ronnie? -se burló Ginny. Pero la mirada amenazadora de Ron hizo que volviera a enterrar la mirada en la taza.

-Buenos días, madre. -dijo Percy, entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Molly sonrió y lo abrazó.- Ron, Ginny...

-Hola, Percy. -le dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, mami, querida. -le dijo George, cantarín entrando por la puerta, seguido por Charlie, que mientras estaba de visita dormía en el apartamento con George. Segundos después entró Bill, diciendo que Victorie, Fleur y su enorme barriga llegarían más tarde.

-¿Por qué tan contento hoy, George? -le preguntó Percy.- ¿Thomson? -George estaba empezando una relación con Angelina.

-¿Y tu amiga del Ministerio, Percy? -contraatacó George.

-Se llama Audrey, George. -le recordó Ginny, riéndose.

-¿Y Harry? -preguntó Percy.

-Durmiendo. -contestaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Ginny.

-¿Podéis no pelearos al menos un día? Hoy es Noche Buena. -les pidió Molly. Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Sus deseos eran órdenes en aquella familia. Y entonces llegó Arthur Weasley a la cocina de su casa.

-Buenos días, familia. -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y repartiendo besos en todas las coronillas y la mejilla de su mujer.- Que bonito es ver a todos tus hijos desayunando juntos, ¿no? Solo falta mi nieta y Harry.

-Papá, todo bien con que queramos a Harry... Pero tus hijos somos nosotros, eh. -le recordó George, riéndose.- Esta tonalidad de pelirrojo no lo tiene cualquiera.

-Además, bajará en un momento. Está durmiendo, que ayer estaba muy cansado... -bromeó Ron, aguantándose la risa. Su hermana pequeña le dio un pisotón tan fuerte que las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Ronnie, ¿estás llorando? -le preguntó Charlie.

-El pequeño Ronnie se ha emocionado al ver a sus hermanos desayunando con él... -bromeó George, riéndose.

-¿Galletas? -preguntó Molly enseñando una bandeja repleta de dulces.

-Uy, sí. -dijeron al mismo tiempo todos sus hijos. Ella rió y dejó la bandeja con galletas caseras en la mesa que desaparecieron en segundos.


	2. Familia Weasley II

_**Familia Weasley II.**_

Bill Weasley fue el primero en levantarse de la cama. Luego de despertar a Fleur y que ésta lo ignorara para seguir durmiendo, salió de su habitación. Bajó a la cocina y encontró la luz encendida. Frunció el ceño, confuso, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia descansar sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Vic... Victorie... -le dijo tocando el hombro de su hija. Ésta levantó la cabeza asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba. Victorie acababa de terminar Hogwarts y estaba estudiando para convertirse en medimaga. Sus noches de estudio eran más que conocidas en su casa.

-Lo siento, papá...

-No te disculpes, mi vida. ¿Quieres café? -le dijo Bill, sonriendo. Victorie asintió y se puso a amontonar todos sus pergaminos y libros viejos en una esquina de la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Tienes mucho que estudiar?

-Bastante... -dijo Victorie, frotándose la cara.

-No te preocupes, eres una chica lista. Lo sacarás todo.

-Para eso hay que estudiar mucho, papá. -dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

-Ayer pasó por aquí Teddy. Pero cuando Louis le dijo que estabas en la biblioteca estudiando soltó un bufido y se despidió. Deberías de prestarle un poco más de atención... -dijo Bill, tostando unos trozos de pan con la varita.

-No tengo tiempo, papá. De verdad que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él y con vosotros. Pero tengo mucho que estudiar.

-No todo en esta vida son los estudios, Vic. -le dijo dejando una taza de café en la mesa. De pronto apareció en la cocina un dormido Louis. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego saludó a su hermana mayor con una apretón en su hombro.

-¿Vas a hacerte el desayuno? -le preguntó Bill, sentándose al lado de Victorie.

-Sí, quiero un poco de fruta. -dijo Louis. Acto seguido Dominique entraba en la cocina al tiempo que su dedo más pequeño del pie izquierdo tropezaba con el marco de la puerta y ella maldecía hasta los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Eso te pasa por ir descalza, Dom. -le dijo su padre. Dominique se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, su sitio habitual, y se acarició el pie.

-¿Eso es fruta, Lou? -le preguntó Dominique, ignorando a su padre. Louis asintió.- ¿Me preparas un poco a mi también, por favor?

-Sí... -dijo Louis.

-Buenos días, mi vida. -le dijo Bill a su mujer, que bajaba a la cocina. Ella le gruñó y caminó hacia el café para servirse un buen tazón.- Mi madre ha llamado. Quiere que vayamos a cenar el viernes a casa.

-Qué bien... -dijo Dominique, mientras su hermano dejaba un plato de fruta delante de ella y ella le recompensaba con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Irán mis tíos?

-Creo que sí. -dijo Bill.- ¿Qué dices, cariño? -le preguntó a Fleur, agarrando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Sí, _clago_. -dijo ésta, con su todavía tan marcado acento francés.- Dile que _llevagemos_ el _postge_.

-¿Y quién va a cocinar? Porque ni tú ni papá sois grandes chefs... -le dijo Dominique, levantando una ceja y haciendo que Victorie tuviera que esconder su sonrisa tras su taza.

-Louis, _cagiño_ , ¿ _vegdad_ que _ayudagás_ a mamá a _pgepagag_ una _tagta_?

-Sí, podemos hacerla de chocolate blanco, que es la favorita del abuelo. -dijo emocionado Louis.

-Me voy a dormir un poco. -dijo Victorie, levantándose. Le sonrió a su familia y se marchó a su habitación, no sin antes robarle de la mano a su padre un galleta que iba a comerse.


	3. Familia Potter

_**Familia Potter.**_

Harry Potter se despertó y sonrió. Le encantaba despertarse sin el sonido de ningún despertador. Miró el reloj de su mesilla, siete y veintiséis. Tenía cuatro minutos. Miró a su lado y se encontró con la corta melena pelirroja de Ginny, que ahora dormía con su pijama de rayas, porque ya hacía frío. Estiró un brazo hacia ella que, inconscientemente, abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Harry disfrutó del contacto de la respiración de Ginny en su hombro hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

-Ahí vienen los mortífagos. -dijo Ginny, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Acto seguido una mano pequeña y pálida abrió la puerta con cuidado. Asomó una cabellera pelirroja oscura y unos ojos verdes recorrieron la habitación. De repente empujó la puerta para abrirla de par en par y saltó sobre la cama de sus padres tirándose entre ellos dos.

-Buenos días, Lily. -le dijo Harry a su hija, que se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía la barba de tres días de su padre en la mejilla cuando le dio un beso.

-Hola, Lunática. -le dijo su madre. La familia Weasley había comenzado a llamar a Lily así, debido a su segundo nombre, a que Luna Lovegood era su madrina y a su personalidad. Era una niña risueña, alegre y algo hiperactiva.

-¡Papá! ¡James no me deja sus juguetes! -gritó Albus entrando en la habitación de sus padres.

-James... -dijo en tono cansino Harry.

-Pero... -dijo James desde la puerta de su habitación con el juguete de la cierva en la mano. Harry estaba seguro que ese objeto era el motivo de discusión de sus dos hijos. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Hay que compartir, Jimmy. -le dijo Ginny. Sí, tenía nombres para todos.

-Pero Ginny, -y su hijo mayor se la devolvía llamándola por su nombre de pila- este juguete es mío. Hagrid me lo regaló a mi.

-Pero yo solo quiero jugar un poco... -dijo Albus, que ya estaba tumbado en la cama, al lado de su padre.

-Pero yo quiero jugar ahora también. Así que te aguantas. -le dijo James. Los dos se echaron la lengua y Lily los imitó sacando su lengua a pasear sin motivo alguno.- Lily no nos imites. -se quejó James. Pero su hermana se limitó a mirarlo y echarle la lengua de nuevo.- ¡Lily!

-Tiene dos años, James... -le recordó Harry, todavía medio dormido.

-Harry, tenemos hambre. -le dijo James.

-Eso, Harry, tenemos hambre. -repitió Ginny. Harry se rió y se sentó en la cama.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Harry y Albus, minutos después Lily y por último James y Ginny de la mano. Los niños se sentaron en la mesa mientras el matrimonio preparaban el desayuno. Harry puso agua a hervir para hacer un té para él y puso a calentar el café de su mujer. Ginny preparaba los cereales sobre los que James se quedaría dormido, el biberón de Lily y la leche de Albus.

-En dos semanas empezáis el cole, ¿estáis preparados? -preguntó Harry.

-No. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Albus y James. Lily se rió.

-Toma, cielo. -le dijo Ginny a su hija, dándole el biberón que ella cogió y llevó a la boca.

-Es injusto, Lily se puede quedar en casa, con los abuelos. Yo también quiero. -dijo James.

-Tú te quedaste en casa con tus abuelos hasta los tres años, como hará Lily. Tu momento ya pasó, Jimmy. -le dijo Ginny, sentándose en la mesa. Harry le sirvió el café y se lo dejó delante de ella, para después robarle un beso de buenos días.

-No pienso ir a la escuela hasta que me toque ir a Hogwarts. -dijo James, enfadado. Harry se rió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Irás a la escuela. -le dijo Harry.

-Pa, quiero galletas. -le dijo Albus a su padre, señalando la caja de galletas que quería.


	4. Familia Lupin

_**Familia Lupin.**_

Andrómeda Tonks se levanta y, como cada mañana, va a desayunar a la cocina. Corre las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina, para que los primeros rayos de sol entren por la ventana. Pone una cafetera italiana sobre el hornillo de la cocina y con un golpe de la varita enciende el fuego. Se sienta en la mesa a esperar a que el café esté listo.

Tiene sesenta años, pero se siente como si tuviera cuarenta. Cuidar de su nieto la había rejuvenecido, no podía rendirse por él, no podía relajarse por él y, sobre todo, no podía morir en vida porque estaba él con ella. Andrómeda lo había perdido casi todo. Su marido, su hija, su yerno... Incluso la muerte de Bellatrix le dolía, era su hermana. O, bueno, le dolió, hasta que por un descuido del Ministerio se enteró que ella misma había asesinado a Nymphadora. Harry Potter había pedido por todos los medios que no saliera a la luz que la propia tía de Tonks la hubiera matado, pero Andrómeda terminó enterándose.

El ruido de la cafetera silbando la distrajo. No era un buen día para pensar en su hermana. Se levantó y se sirvió el café. Recogió El Profeta, que llegaba de la pata de una lechuza. Leyó una noticia de la portada y sonrió. _Kingsley Shacklebolt anuncia su próxima jubilación y propone a Hermione Granger-Weasley como futura Ministra de Magia._ Y una foto del viejo mago saludando con una sonrisa en la cara acompañaba al título.

-Esa niña merece ser Ministra de Magia, no me imagino a nadie mejor. -se dijo a si misma. Se sentó en la mesa redonda de madera de cocina y se puso a leer el resto del periódico. Hasta que escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse. Miró por encima de sus gafas hacia el sujeto que entraba tambaleándose en la cocina con una sonrisa de lado.

-Buenas noches, Abu... -dijo Teddy Lupin, su voz no sonaba muy bien y el hecho de que tuviera la vista desenfocada y casi se cayera a un lado no ayudaba. Venía de su fiesta de graduación.

-Buenos días, Teddy. -le corrigió su abuela.- ¿Cómo ha estado la fiesta? -le preguntó lenta y dulcemente. Su nieto se sentó, con dificultad, a su lado y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa perdida.

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien?

-Sí, muy bien...

-¿Estás borracho? -Andrómeda era una Black, y no se andaba con rodeos. Su nieto abrió los ojos como platos y negó efusivamente.

-No he probado ni una gota de alcohol, Abu. -le dijo Teddy, tan poco convincente que al inclinarse hacia su abuela casi se cae. Andrómeda escondió una risa y asintió, como si le creyera.

-¿Y Victorie? ¿Se lo ha pasado bien ella?

-Eso creo...

-¿La has acompañado a casa?

-Sí.

-¿Y te ha visto Bill Weasley?

-No, Abu.

-Gracias, Merlín... -murmuró ella. Su nieto la miró, tratando de enfocarla con la vista y ella se rió.- ¿Quieres un café, cariño?

-No... Pero, ¿hay galletas? Tengo hambre.

-Sí, donde siempre.

Teddy se levantó y _donde siempre_ era en una alacena. Abrió la alacena correcta, aunque ni él sabía como había acertado, y tratando de coger el bote de las galletas tiró al suelo todo lo de su alrededor. Miró a su abuela con arrepentimiento, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que sonreír, era la primera borrachera de su nieto.

-Perdón. -le dijo Teddy.

-No pasa nada.

Teddy comió un puñado de galletas y luego se disculpó para irse a dormir. Andrómeda asintió y lo vio marcharse hacia su cuarto, tropezándose hasta con sus propios pies. Se rió y miró al techo de la cocina.

-Dora, mi vida, te hubiera encantado ver esto. -le dijo a la nada. Y es que Nymphadora Tonks había llegado en condiciones parecidas de su fiesta de graduación. Horas más tarde, cuando Andrómeda ya estaba preparando la comida, escuchó los descoordinados pasos de Teddy por el pasillo superior de la casa y por las escaleras. Cuando entró en la cocina señaló con la mirada la mesa.- Tu desayuno.

Teddy miró confuso hacia donde su abuela señalaba y sonrió de lado al ver un vaso de agua lleno y un aspirina a su lado. Se lo tomó y luego se acercó a su abuela por la espalda y la abrazó por los hombros. ¡Por Merlín, ya era mucho más alto que ella!

-Gracias, Abu. Eres la mejor del mundo. -le dijo Teddy.

A Andrómeda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y recibir gustosa un beso sonoro en su mejilla, antes de que su nieto se fuera a tumbar en el sillón, hasta que la comida estuviera lista.


	5. Familia Black

_**Familia Black.**_

-Buenos días, Sirius. -le dijo la vieja arpía de su madre cuando bajó al comedor. Pero no bajó como debería, sino que en ropa interior, tal y como había dormido y dormía siempre en Hogwarts.

-Walburga, ¿por qué no le compras un pijama a Sirius? -preguntó Orion Black, luego de mirar a su hijo de reojo y volver la mirada al periódico.

-Tengo pijamas. -contestó Sirius, mientras Kreacher le dejaba una taza de té delante.- ¿Café no hay?

-¿Café? ¿Desde cuando bebes café? -le preguntó Walburga.

-Desde este año entero en Hogwarts. -le dijo Sirius, de mala manera.

-Deberías dejarlo. Estimula tu rebeldía. -le dijo Walburga.

-Que sea café doble, Kreacher. -le dijo Sirius dándole al elfo su taza. Su madre bufó y él apoyó la espalda en la silla.

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar contigo. -le dijo Orion, dejando a un lado el periódico.

-Soy todo oídos. -contestó Sirius.

-El Señor Tenebroso os concede a ti y a Regulus la oportunidad de uniros a él. -le dijo Orion.

-Piensa que tu contacto con los Potter puede ser útil. -añadió Walburga.

-Estaréis de broma, ¿no?

-No seas irrespetuoso. Es un gran honor.

-Es una gran mierda.

-¡Sirius! -gritó Walburga, levantándose. Sirius se levantó lentamente y tranquilo.

-Me largo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso, me voy. Podéis desheredarme, no, mejor, hacerlo, por favor. No quiero tener nada vuestro. No lo necesito. Dormiré bajo un puente o en el mismísimo infierno, antes que volver a pisar esta casa.


	6. Familia Weasley III

_**Familia Weasley III.**_

Se despertó con dulces besos en el cuello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba así. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se rió ante las cosquillas de los rizos de Hermione en el cuello.

-Buenos días... -le dijo ella, al escucharlo.

-Y tan buenos... -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Es domingo.

-Que maravilla.

-Y el día cuarenta...

-¿Qué?

-Que tenemos una hija de dos años y medio y un hijo de cuarenta días...

-¿Cuarenta? ¿En serio?

-En serio...

-Uy, ¡qué maravilla de día! -dijo rodeando a Hermione con los brazos y aceptando un beso muy fogoso de su parte. Miró de reojo el reloj de la mesilla, nunca madrugaban los domingos, pero merecía la pena.- Tenemos... ¿Una hora?

-Más o menos.

-Tiempo de sobra.

Pero justo cuando Ron le levantaba el camisón a Hermione los chillidos de un niño de cuarenta días llegaron a su habitación. Seguidos de los gritos enfurecidos de una niña que se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la habitación de sus padres con los puños apretados y los rizos saltando sobre sus hombros. Hermione bufó y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Ron. Rose abrió la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres.

-Esa cosa que habéis traído a casa nos ha despertado. ¡A Flamel y a mi! -se quejó Rose, furiosa en la puerta de sus padres.

-¿Has vuelto a dormir con la gata, Rose? -le preguntó su padre, enfadado. Le había dicho miles de veces que no lo hiciera.

-¡Hugo está llorando! -se quejó Rose, de nuevo.

-Voy yo... -dijo Ron, levantándose. Hermione se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y bufó. Su hija escaló hasta la cama de matrimonio, se tumbó al lado de su madre, mirando al techo y con los brazos cruzados.

-No me gusta... -se quejó Rose. Hermione la miró de reojo.

-Como sigas así te mandarán a Slytherin, Rose. -le dijo Hermione, divertida ante la cara de indignación que puso su hija.- ¿Si hago tortitas para desayunar me perdonas?

-Vale. -dijo Rose.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y se levantó, dejándola en la cama de sus padres. Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró a Ron, acunando a Hugo, que ya no lloraba, en su cuarto. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Le dio un beso en el hombro y Ron la miró de reojo.

-Puedo dejarlos inconscientes con un toque de varita. -le dijo Hermione a Ron, que se rió.

-Los dejaremos en La Madriguera esta tarde. -le dijo Ron.

-Me parece un plan mejor. Buen papá. -le dijo antes de darle un pico.- Voy a hacer tortitas.

-¿Rose?

-En nuestra cama.

-¡Rosie, no metas a la gata en mi cama! -se quejó Ron, caminando hacia su cuarto con Hugo en brazos. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación ya era demasiado tarde, su hija y la gata jugaban en su cama.

Los cuatro desayunaron juntos. Ron le dio el biberón a Hugo mientras Hermione le servía el café y le daba un trozo de tortita a su marido, que tenía al bebé en brazos. Rose comía sola y concentrada en su desayuno. Y Flamel desayunaba tranquila también.

-Rosie, hoy vamos de excursión a casa de los abuelos. -le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa. Su hija lo miró seriamente y alzó una ceja. Ron hizo exactamente la misma mueca y Hermione tuvo que reprimir la risa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la pequeña.

-Porque sí. -contestó su padre.

-Mamá dice que ese no es un argumento válido. -dijo Rose. Ron miró de reojo a Hermione y luego volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Porque... -dijo pensativo Ron.- Porque tu madrina va a tener pronto a su bebé y quiere que veas su barriga.

-Vale. -dijo Rose. Ron suspiró aliviado y miró a su mujer.

-No me puedo creer que vayan a tener otro hijo varón... -dijo Hermione, ya que Harry se había presentado en su chimenea hacía unas semanas contándoles que el medimago decía que sería otro niño.- No pararán hasta tener un hija.

-Mis padres hicieron lo mismo. Y ni tan mal. -dijo Ron. Hermione se acercó para hablarle en bajito y que su hija no la escuchara.

-¿Tú quieres más?

-No. -dijo rotundamente Ron.- Creo que dos son suficientes.

-Bien.

-Bien... Vamos, Rose, termina de desayunar y vamos a ver a tus padrinos. -le insistió Ron, impaciente.


	7. Familia Potter II

_**Familia Potter II.**_

Harry Potter abrió sus grandes ojos verdes. Vio luz entrando por su ventana y el móvil con lechuzas moviéndose. Tenía hambre. Había que despertar a mamá y a papá. Así que se puso a gritar y a llorar. Escuchó un golpe en seco, supuso que su padre se había caído de la cama. Sí, se había caído.

-¡Cuidado, James! -le gritó Lily.

-Si tu hijo no gritara como si la mismísima Walburga Black estuviera en la habitación de al lado tendría más cuidado. -se quejó James.

-Es tu hijo también.

-¿Estás segura? ¿El calamar gigante no tuvo nada que ver?

Y, como siempre, sus padres discutían y menos de un minuto terminaban riéndose y dándose un beso. Tras un " _ya voy yo_ " de James Potter, este mismo entró en la habitación de Harry. Le sonrió y lo cogió en brazos.

-Vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo acerca de lo de compartir a mamá. Eso no me gusta, Harry. -le dijo James, sonriente, saliendo de la habitación de Harry hacia la suya.

-¿Qué le estás diciendo, James? -preguntó Lily, sentada en su cama. Harry estiró los bracitos hacia ella y James se lo pasó.

-Que no me gusta compartirte... -dijo James sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras su mujer saludaba a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla y él reía.

-No me tienes que compartir. Harry gana. -le dijo Lily, riéndose.

Harry como si entendiera la tonta conversación se rió con ella. Los tres fueron a la cocina y Lily dejó a Harry en su trona, para ponerse a hacer el desayuno con su marido. Los dos iban descalzos y en pijama. James preparaba café y Lily hacía unas tostadas. Cuando la pelirroja pasó por delante de James, hacia la nevera, él la paró con una mano en su cintura y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios. Harry jugaba concentrado con la réplica de una snitch dorada.

-Toma, campeón. -le dijo James a Harry, dándole una galleta que él cogió con alegría. Lily dejó delante de su hijo un biberón con leche caliente y delante de su marido un plato con tostadas.- Lily, ¿cuándo me vas a dejar decírselo a Canuto?

-¿El qué? ¿Mermelada?

-Sí, por favor. Pues lo del bebé. -dijo James, señalando la barriga de su mujer, inmediatamente ella volvió a ponerse tensa, como siempre que hablaban de su reciente embarazo. James se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su mujer de nuevo. Puso una mano en su mejilla.- Va a estar todo bien.

-Somos unos irresponsables...

-Eso ya lo dijiste ayer.

-Es que lo somos.

-Es lo que te esperaba al casarte conmigo. ¿No lo sabías? -dijo James. Lily bajó la mirada y él bufó.- No te pienso pedir perdón, olvídalo. Y no me arrepiento ni de este niño, ni de Harry.

-Ni yo, James. -confesó ella, haciendo que James se relajara un poco.- Y tampoco de casarme contigo. Pero tengo miedo.

-Vamos a estar bien... -dijo James, abrazándola. Le acarició la espalda y cuando Lily levantó la cabeza, James estiró los labios pidiendo un beso.

-Eres idiota...

-Y te gusto. -le dijo James, guiñándole un ojo. Lily se rió y lo besó. Entonces Harry soltó un chillido y los dos, sin soltarse, lo miraron.- Harry, esto empieza a ser serio. Que ahora vamos a ser tres para compartir a tu madre. -le dijo levantando el dedo índice hacia él. Y una vez más el niño volvió a reír.


End file.
